Service providers of a service schedule programs relating to the service and provide these programs to subscriber devices using transport streams. The transport streams include multiple packetized elementary streams with each program being communicated using one or more of these packetized elementary streams. The subscriber devices need to be configured and synchronized to these packetized elementary streams to access the scheduled programs.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.